The Undercover Gal
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels are planning on taking down Evolution and mainly Triple H down from behind the scenes but they need someone to try to take him down, to his face. A few new chapters added!
1. The Undercover Gal

The Undercover Gal by Eternal Sailor Serenity  
  
Summary & Disclaimer: Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels are planning on taking down Evolution and mainly Triple H down from behind the scenes but they need someone to try to take him down, to his face. That's where Lexy comes in. She decides to stand up to Evolution without knowing she's fitting in right with Michaels and Benoit's plan. With little wrestling experience and Evolution on her tail, she must quickly gain knowledge, experience, and friends to order to survive the most deadly game in this business. She's known to be undercover because her personality changes, while fighting she's a spitfire while she's calm and quiet when at rest or peace. Anybody you don't know, I own.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Vince: And that's why we decided to change you from Smackdown to Raw.  
  
Lexy: Don't they already have enough divas there.  
  
Eric: My show is way better then Heyman's one.  
  
Vince: Besides, you can see your best guy friend at PPV's.  
  
Eric: The boy can stay were he belongs.  
  
Lexy: At least John has enough balls to be called a man.  
  
Vince: This discussion is not about Cena, it's about you are going to Raw and that's final.  
  
Lexy: Fine, you know what...I hate you! My dad would have beat you limb from limb.  
  
Vince: Well your father was a basterd and your mother is a bitch!  
  
She slapped him in the face, he was the reason they weren't in the WWE anymore.  
  
Lexy: Don't you dare say that about my mother, grandpa!  
  
Eric: Stephanie was a bitch.  
  
Lexy: I'm warning you Eric...  
  
Eric: I could have been her partner in life and she could have been my...  
  
Lexy kicked Eric in the balls. Vince just crossed his legs while seated in his chair.  
  
Lexy: Don't talk about my mother like that Bitchoff. The only bitch I see is you.  
  
Vince: You better pack your bags and get ready, the plane for the next Raw leaves tomorrow morning.  
  
Lexy: You're going to regret this decision, Vince.  
  
Vince: That's Grandpa Vince to you!  
  
She stormed out of the room. Eric, in his high pitched voice...  
  
Eric: Are you sure Mark Calloway is dead?  
  
Vince: Of course, I buried him alive last year!  
  
Eric: But what about the reoccurrences on Raw from the past few weeks?  
  
Vince: My son-in-law isn't just going to rise from the dead Eric, you're losing it.  
  
Eric: I hope you know what you are getting me into, she doesn't seem like a calm, quiet one...  
  
Vince: You just have to learn how to deal with her. I've have plenty of experience from raising Stephanie.  
  
Eric: Well, I better go make arrangements for your granddaughter.  
  
Vince: Okay, get some rest old friend and make sure Lexy gets reacquainted with her Uncle Kane sooner or later.  
  
Eric took his bag and turned in for the night. Lexy quickly packed her bags and headed for the door. She reached for the door but moved her hand away when the handle was already turning. Shane McMahon walked in and saw her with the bags and all.  
  
Shane: Running away?  
  
Lexy: What's it to you Shane?  
  
Shane: Look Lex, I know ever since your parents were exiled from the WWE, I've been like a father to you. You're a McMahon, if you have a problem, you face it exactly how a McMahon would face it.  
  
Lexy: What if I don't want to be a McMahon? My grandmother has been manhandled by my uncle, my grandfather is a tyrant without passion or care, my mother has been kicked out, my uncle is such a daredevil, picking fights with my uncle, my dad was killed by my uncle and grandfather, and my cousin...she...  
  
Shane: She was a miscarriage...my first daughter and she's gone before I even got to get to know her.  
  
Lexy: Everybody wants to be apart of this family but it's not worth it.  
  
Shane: I will stick around to make sure you are taken care of on Raw.  
  
Lexy: Fine, I won't run away but I'm not going to get along with any wrestler on Raw.  
  
Shane: I was a wrestler on Raw and you've gotten along nicely with me.  
  
Lexy: You're a different story, you're my uncle.  
  
Shane: What about Kan...  
  
Lexy: Don't even mention that son of a bitch's name.  
  
Shane: But you will be near him at the shows.  
  
Lexy: I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you a little in the morning.  
  
Shane: How about we meet for breakfast, if you aren't there I'm going to hunt your ass down.  
  
Lexy: Fine, hunt it down, beat it, barbecue it for all I care.  
  
Shane: Fine, what's wrong with you? You aren't your silent nice self.  
  
Lexy: I'll tell you what's wrong, I'm leaving all of my friend on Smackdown to go to stupid Raw. Now can I get some rest?!  
  
Shane: Fine, I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
She laughed at the way he said it.  
  
Lexy: Goodnight Shane O' Mac.  
  
Shane: Night Lexy.  
  
Shane went off to turn in for the night. Meanwhile Lexy got out paper and pencil.  
  
Lexy: To my dear friends on Smackdown. I know you will all be wondering what happened to me. I did not chose this, Eric and Vince are making me do this. I will miss you all. Where to start this....  
  
We see her and Shane eating breakfast, then leaving on an airplane. Meanwhile Cena knocked the door down. They were supposed to train that day since Lexy could improve on her skills. She hadn't answered when he knocked and that wasn't usual of her.  
  
Cena: Lexy? Where is she?  
  
He ran down to the hotel office with the note.  
  
Cena: Where is Miss Lexy?  
  
Clerk: What is her last name?  
  
Cena: M...Man...Mc...McGill, I'm not quite sure.  
  
Clerk: Let me look it up. Oh, it looks like Miss McMahon checked out earlier this morning.  
  
Cena: McMahon?  
  
Clerk: You are looking for Lexy McMahon right?  
  
Cena was a tad bit shocked as he started to walk away towards a group of wrestlers.  
  
Cena: Thanks for your help.  
  
He was now standing by a group of wrestlers, reading the note.  
  
Cena: Where to start this...John Cena, I will miss you my dear friend. I'm sorry I couldn't train with you today, it would have been too hard to say goodbye to you now so I'll see you at future pay-per-views. If I could chose a guy to go steady with right now, it would be you.   
  
Eddie: Eddie, keep on fighting your inner demons with a strong spirit. Now you have my spirit here fighting with you too. Forgive Chavo one day or you'll live to regret it.  
  
Mysterio: Rey-Rey, keep on dialing it up with your 619. You're a great friend no matter the size and good luck with the Cruiserweight Championship. I listened to your music video, just don't leave the others trying a singing career, last time Rocky left us he came back with an ego the size of this business.  
  
Spanky: Brian, keep your head up. They will start giving you matches on Smackdown. Just be happy you aren't going where I am, it's going to be tough here. Don't let anybody manipulate you.  
  
Torrie: I don't like you getting along with Sable. Nothing good will come from her. Congrats on your playboy cover, well your second one. By the way, ditch Gunn, Kidman's way better for you.  
  
Kidman: Billy, thanks for watching my back all this time. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you. And like I said to you before, don't give up on Torrie, she's a bright girl and a star on Smackdown.  
  
Torrie and Billy looked at each other blushing.  
  
Shannon: To one of my best friends, I have some advice for you. Don't stop standing up to Heyman. He's a jerk and a bully and needs to be screwed but not by Dawn Marie. I will keep on watching over you and if I see Matt, I will give him a peace of my mind for you.  
  
Bradshaw: Keep an eye out for the others and come to their rescue like you did for me Bradshaw. I know that you were close to my father, Mark, but....well thanks for the time and tell Ron that I appreciate his help too.  
  
Nidia: To tell the truth trailer girl, we have never seen eye to eye before in the past but I think you have matured a lot and I think Jaime was the reason for your trashy ways. Good luck in the future.  
  
Kurt: And lastly Kurtsy, my bald Olympic friend. Remember, you don't suck! You are the best technical wrestler....on Smackdown. If you see my parents, please tell them I love them. I doubt it but, just incase you do...and tell Edge that I will miss him also. He's out on injury so he can't see this.  
  
The end of the letter was said by Lexy as she was on the plane...  
  
Lexy: Take care of yourselves boys and girls. I'll try to come visit from time to time when I can. I'm off to Raw because of Grandpa Vince. Sincerely, Lexy McMahon.  
  
Cena: She's gone now.  
  
Kurt: John, you were her best friend, who are her parents?  
  
Cena: I don't know. It can either be Steph or Shane...speak of the devil...  
  
Shane McMahon walked up to them after seeing a bunch of wrestlers grouped together.  
  
Shane: Don't you all have a Smackdown show to go to?  
  
Cena: Are you Lexy's father, Shane?  
  
Shane: No, I'm her uncle.  
  
Bradshaw: Who are her parents?  
  
Shane: Stephanie and Mark...  
  
Shannon: Calloway as in Taker?  
  
Bradshaw: She's off to Raw.  
  
Shane: I know. It's all my father's fault.  
  
Lexy's cab drove up to the arena and she got out.  
  
Lexy: Well home sweet home, I guess.  
  
*********************************  
  
~Eternal Sailor Serenity~ 


	2. Run in

The Undercover Gal Chapter 2: Run-in  
  
Lexy walked into the arena. It wasn't that much different here then it was with the Smackdown talent. She was supposed to find Bischoff's office, but had no clue where it was. She saw the Dudleyz nearby and decided to ask them.  
  
Lexy: Excuse me?  
  
Bubba: Can we help you miss?  
  
Lexy: I'm looking for Eric's office, can you tell me where I could find it?  
  
D-Von: It's a short distance from here.  
  
Spike: I'm not doing anything so I'll take you.  
  
Both of them walked away and down the hall. Around a corner led her face to face with this company's current dominate faction.  
  
Randy: What do we have here? Spike Dudley and a little girlfriend.  
  
Batista: What would Molly Holly think of this?  
  
Spike could feel himself starting to lose his cool but held in his rage.  
  
Lexy: I am not his girlfriend!!  
  
Flair: A feisty one I see.  
  
Spike: Leave her alone.  
  
Triple H: What would your name be?  
  
Lexy: It's none of your business Triple Nose.  
  
Triple H: Let me remind you who's the best in this company!  
  
She interrupted him.  
  
Lexy: I'm not afraid of you.  
  
Triple H: What did you say?  
  
Spike: I think we should be going.  
  
Randy: Not so fast midget.  
  
D-Von: You should let them get along with their business.  
  
Flair: Not them again.  
  
Flair and Batista got in the two older Dudleys' faces while Lexy and Spike quickly walked away. Hunter looked at the girl as she faced him and glared.  
  
Triple H: 'I will find out your name.'  
  
Randy: A little help here Hunter!  
  
Spike: Here we are, Eric's office.  
  
Lexy: Thanks for bringing me here.  
  
She walked in and took a seat.  
  
Eric: You will listen to my orders and do everything I say while you are a part of my Raw.  
  
She listened him talk and talk...  
  
Eric: You and your sister got into this company t0o easily, just because you bear the last name McMahon.  
  
Lexy: We did not get into this company that easily. Steph and I had to give our bodies to grandpa's business partners and do stuff that you could only dream about!!  
  
Eric was shocked into silence. Lexy turned on her heel and left the room...but she watched those cold, staring, blue eyes as she walked away. The person hid away as Triple H came into Eric's office as soon as Lexy left.  
  
Eric: Helmsley, what can I do for you?  
  
Triple H: Who is she?  
  
Eric: Just a new diva, you don't want to get involved with her.  
  
Triple H: I want to know her name.  
  
Eric: Fine, don't be hasty...it's Lexy McMahon.  
  
Triple H: She's a McMahon?  
  
Eric: Yeah, Steph's daughter to be exact.  
  
Triple H: I'm not that surprised, my daughter to be feisty like that.  
  
The person got closer to the door, eavesdropping.  
  
Eric: The girl's not your daughter, she is the daughter of The Undertaker.  
  
Triple H: Taker, you've got to be kidding me. I better go, Randy has a match with Mick Foley later.  
  
Triple H walked out at a quick pace. Chris Benoit came out.  
  
Benoit: So Lexy's on Raw now and she's a McMahon? This is quite interesting turn of events.  
  
He walked into his locker room, to the person whom he had wanted to see.  
  
Benoit: Shawn, how are things going?  
  
Shawn Michaels looked up from his magazine.  
  
Shawn: Pretty good here.  
  
On Raw later that night, Randy with Batista and Flair was against Mick Foley. The triple team was quite bad and things were in favor of Orton. After a RKO, Randy pinned Mick Foley again twice in two weeks. The beating didn't stop there, no it continued. Lexy, respecting the legend ran out with a steel chair and whacked Randy in the back with it. Stalking Ric, she turned around to get the final member of Evolution at ring since Flair had wisely jump out of the ring. Batista grabbed the chair away from her and power bombed her to the mat. Smirking over Lexy, Batista grabbed his buddy Orton and helped him to the back with Flair glaring at the girl lying in the ring. A week later Lexy suffered another power bomb but this time something was different. RVD ran out to make her save.  
  
Randy: Stay out of our business, Van Dam!  
  
RVD: Go get laid!  
  
Randy was held back by his two fellow Evolution members as they retreated to the backstage area.  
  
RVD: Hey you okay?  
  
Lexy: I'm fine. Just two power bombs in two weeks don't go right with my body.  
  
RVD: I haven't introduced myself...  
  
Lexy: Do it later when we're backstage.  
  
RVD: As you wish.  
  
He carried her to the back as the other Raw matches went on.  
  
RVD: As I was saying before, I'm Rob. Rob Van Dam.  
  
Lexy: No wonder they were doing the RVD chants. I'm Lexy.  
  
RVD: That's a cute name, what does it stand for?  
  
Lexy: Who says it stand for anything?  
  
RVD: I'm just curious.  
  
Lexy: Fine it stands for Alex, which stands for Alexandra.  
  
Her cell phone went off.  
  
Lexy: Hello?  
  
Cena: It's me Lexy, John.  
  
Lexy: Oh my John, what are you, how did you?  
  
Cena: I got your number from your uncle. I've missed you.  
  
Lexy: I miss you two, sweets. Listen I'm a bit busy at the moment.  
  
Cena: With Van Dam?  
  
He said it with scorn in his voice.  
  
Lexy: What's wrong with Rob?  
  
Cena: Me and the other Smackdown boys saw him carry you to the back.  
  
Lexy: Well I was having a hard time after that power bomb.  
  
Cena: Don't give me that, you've been thru worse.  
  
She hung up on him and shut her cell off.  
  
RVD: Who was that, a jealous boyfriend?  
  
Lexy: No, I'm single just an old friend.  
  
RVD: Friend. Who?  
  
Lexy: Now who's the jealous one?  
  
RVD: It's just things about you make me curious.  
  
Lexy: Fine, it's John Cena.  
  
RVD: I have one more question, how come you are single?  
  
Lexy: Don't like guys that much, they are major jerks and I wouldn't date a wrestler because my dad has taught me not to cross business and love together. Which is one of the reasons he tried to stop Test and Stephanie's relationship. Now I have a question for you. Why did you help me?  
  
RVD: Who wouldn't, you're a pretty girl and everybody hates Evolution.  
  
Tommy: Are you avoiding her question?  
  
One of Rob's two best friends, Tommy Dreamer was leaning against the wall.  
  
RVD: I was not!!! Lexy meet Dreamer, Dreamer...Lexy.  
  
Tommy: It's Tommy, nice to meet you.  
  
The next week on Raw, Flair was fighting Rosey the S.H.I.T. and lost badly. It hadn't helped that is was yet another triple team and Hurricane Helms had been banned from ringside. Lexy ran down the hall, heading towards the gorilla area. When she ran past Rob's room, he was standing out there anticipating it and started to follow her.  
  
RVD: Crazy girl...  
  
They ran by another locker room and two figures stepped out.  
  
Shawn: There they go again.  
  
Benoit: Lexy was always one to help a friend or a face.  
  
Shawn: But I'm worried that she will be caught in the crossfire between us and Helmsley.  
  
Benoit: I thought we could use her, it could take more attention away from us and more on her.  
  
Shawn: But I worry about that kid, Van Dam. He will be caught too.  
  
Benoit: I worry about him too, he seems to have a nice friendship with Lexy...too nice for my taste.  
  
Shawn: Why do you worry?  
  
Benoit: She's Calloway's kid.  
  
He walked back into the locker room.  
  
Shawn: Undertaker's kid?!  
  
He followed his friend and slammed the door shut.  
  
Flair and Orton had made it to the back while Batista still beat up on Rosey. Lexy's theme song, "Going Under," hit as she ran into the ring with a steel chair.  
  
Batista: We've done this before and the last time, it didn't turn out good for you.  
  
Lexy: Well this time the results will be different.  
  
Batista grabbed the chair and ripped it from her arms, while holding it above her head.  
  
Batista: How come?  
  
Lexy: I have a friend now.  
  
"One of a Kind," played as Rob ran into the ring. Batista was about to bring it down to Lexy but quickly turned and hit RVD in the breadbasket then brought down the chair to his skull. Batista laughed but soon cried out when Lexy giving a spinning kick to his face. Lexy kneeled down to Rob and placed the superstar's head on her chest to lean on. The calculating chair shot to the head had taken him out in one blow. "Time to Play the Game," blared as Triple H came down the ramp. For the past two weeks Lexy and RVD have had to put up with Hunter's lackeys but now they were going to face the leader. Helmsley's timing could not be any better, Lexy thought sarcastically. Hunter entered the ring and picked up the steel chair where it was left by Batista. Lexy knew what was coming to her and slowly closed her eyes but she did not succumb to darkness. A returning Edge speared Triple H out of the ring. The irate Evolution leader spewed curse words at the diva as he chose to take the fight another day, under his terms.  
  
Lexy: Edge.  
  
Edge: I'll help you with Rob.  
  
They both put an arm around their shoulders and brought Rob to EMT's.  
  
Lexy: What are you doing here? I thought you'd never leave Smackdown?  
  
Edge: That's what I also thought about you. I came here because I couldn't have put up with that grease ball, Paul Heyman. Besides, my friend Benoit is here too. Why are you here?  
  
Lexy: Bisch and Vince forced me here.  
  
Edge: Oh well, Smackdown hasn't been the same since both Stephanie and The Undertaker left.  
  
Lexy: I know.  
  
Edge: How's Cena doing?  
  
Lexy: Great, he's got his own rapping style but he sounded jealous over the phone after Rob carried me to the back last week.  
  
Edge: I don't blame him, everybody thought the two of you were destined to hook up and now out of the blue you come to Smackdown like Chris did.  
  
Matt Hardy walked by them...  
  
Edge: Like Matt did.  
  
Lexy: Excuse me Edge, I have to take care of something.  
  
She left him and went after Version 1.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~Eternal Sailor Serenity~ 


	3. The Mystery Illness Strikes

Undercover Gal Chapter 3: The Mystery Illness Strikes  
  
ESS: Last time Lexy spotted V1. Now what will happen?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lexy followed Version 1 all the way down the hall. She waited until he got to his locker room to speak up.  
  
Lexy: Matt...  
  
Matt turned around quickly, startled.  
  
Matt: Oh Lexis, it's only you.  
  
Lexy: I've been wanting to talk to you Matt.  
  
Matt: Really, about what?  
  
She slapped his roughly across his face.  
  
Lexy: That one was for Shanny.  
  
Matt: God damn it, that stings like a bitch Lex!!  
  
Lexy: Well you deserve it! I saw you abandon Shannon Moore.  
  
Matt: Like you didn't abandon John Cena?  
  
Lexy: I had no choice!  
  
Matt: Same like me, I had no choice either, Lita returned to Raw and I had to teach her who was in charge here.  
  
Lexy: Well you are a basterd Matt. You can rot in the deepest hells! Shanny should be with people better then...  
  
She felt dizzy and leaned against the hall. Matt Hardy took this new happening to rush into his locker room and lock it.  
  
Lexy: No, not again!  
  
She struggled to her locker room. The doctors had told Lexy McMahon when she was younger that she had an illness that causes her to lose unconscious at random. Her medicine kept the attacks off at bay pretty well. Now in her room, she opened her drawer and moved some clothes around. When she finally had her bottle of pills in her hand, she fainted to the ground. Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels were discussing stragey in the lunchroom.  
  
Shawn: Everything's quiet.  
  
Benoit: We better enjoy it this way.  
  
Triple H: You were saying guys?  
  
Benoit: Triple H.  
  
Shawn: Hunter, what brings you over here?  
  
Triple H: I haven't seen much of the two of you around lately. What have you two been up to?  
  
Benoit: Just planning your demise.  
  
Triple H thought it was a joke.  
  
Triple H: Haha, funny really what are you doing?  
  
Shawn: Don't you think you would see us more if you weren't so busy?  
  
Triple H: Oh you mean with Lexy.  
  
Benoit: I'm warning you that she has friends in high places, keep your distance from her.  
  
Triple H: Like I'd let a female run all over me? You're kidding. Besides, I have a surprise for Lexy on the next show.  
  
He walked away while Shawn yelled at Chris.  
  
Shawn: What are you thinking?! We need Lexy or whatever her name is to make sure that Evolution's eyes aren't on us.  
  
Benoit: Have you ever thought of anything besides taking Helmsley down? Alexandra is my friend and I'm not going to let her get hurt too much.  
  
Shawn: Alexandra?  
  
Benoit: I befriended Lexy when I was at Smackdown. She's a good kid and she'll still stand up to Trips but I don't want her getting too hurt during all of this time and during the future events.  
  
Shawn: I see, but what do you think Triple H has in store for Lexy on the next Raw?  
  
Benoit: I have no clue but we better be on hand just incase something happens.  
  
The next morning the pounding at the door could only match the pounding in Lexy's head as she opened the door.  
  
Lexy: Edge, what are you doing here?  
  
Edge: I just stopped by to see where you were.  
  
Lexy: Oh good morning then.  
  
Edge: What are you talking about...don't tell me you just woke up?!  
  
Lexy: Yeah, I just woke up now, why?  
  
Edge: It's five pm. Are you feeling okay?  
  
He reached out a hand to her forehead but she hastily swatted it away.  
  
Lexy: I'm fine Edge, just a bit tired. Well I better get ready for Raw, it's starting in a few days.  
  
A few days later was Raw. The first match of the night was Rob against Kane, Edge was waiting in the back as RVD was helped to the back after a rough beating and another lost. During the match, Taker's music had played again, scaring Kane away. Triple H walked past them with the rest of Evolution, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Triple H: Watch the show boys, it's going to be a real shocker.  
  
Shawn's eyes went to the TV as Triple H's theme played. Evolution came to the ring with a black sheet covered thing. Meanwhile Lexy was suffering again with another attack.  
  
Flair: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the returning star.  
  
Batista: We're calling out Lexy if she can come out...  
  
Randy: It would be a pleasure for us.  
  
Triple H: Like I said, it's a real surprise for you Lexy.  
  
Lexy was gasping for air now and watching the TV from an isolated area backstage. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
????: Hello?  
  
Lexy: It's me.  
  
????: Lexy? You don't sound good.  
  
Lexy: The attacks are getting worser, I need help.  
  
????: I can't get there for another few weeks then I can help care for you but until then you have to get to your medicine and rest.  
  
Lexy: I can't find my room, my vision is a blur.  
  
????: Where are you?  
  
Lexy: Somewhere backstage, by the parking lot I think.  
  
Randy: I guess she's not coming out.  
  
Chris Benoit was seen at Lexy's room looking around since it was empty. Shawn was curious yet scared to see what was under the covering. Edge and RVD were on the lookout in the gorilla area for the one being called out.  
  
Flair: She's afraid of you H.  
  
Triple H: That's not going to stop me from unrealing this.  
  
He quickly pulled off the covering to show Stephanie McMahon. The crowd was shocked into silence while Edge and Rob peered past the curtain. Shawn dropped his soda onto the floor and Benoit furiously punched a hole into the wall after watching what happened next.  
  
Stephanie: Miss me Hunter?  
  
Triple H: I still love you Steph. You are and always will be forever my Billion Dollar Bitch!  
  
Stephanie: I love you too.  
  
Lexy: It's her!  
  
????: It's who?  
  
Lexy fainted while the phone was sill on. The person on the other line heard the fall.  
  
????: Lexy? Lexy are you there? Please be okay.  
  
The person dialed another number and quickly told the person something.  
  
Triple H: Please welcome back Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Some cheered while others were undecided about how they feel about Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley together.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity 


	4. More Then One Returns

Chapter 4: More Then One Returns  
  
Stephanie: That was great Hunter, that felt awesome.  
  
They were backstage now. The rest of Evolution had left them alone.  
  
Triple H: Yeah, that did but I have some questions for you.  
  
Stephanie: Fire away.  
  
Triple H: How come you got pregnant with Mark Calloway but had to fake it when you were with me?  
  
Stephanie: That was a long time ago. I lied because you were going to break up with me. The thing with Mark, it was just natural, it just happened.  
  
Benoit: So Lexy was a mistake?  
  
Benoit stormed up to them after spying on them from the shadows.  
  
Stephanie: How do you know about Lexy?  
  
Triple H: We didn't ask for interruption.  
  
Benoit: I don't care right now. Lexy is your and Mark's responsibility now and you are leaving the eighteen year old on her own. What kind of mother are you?  
  
Stephanie: I am a great mother, I watched over her before I entered this business.  
  
Benoit: Well she's here and she will probably have a problem with you being with Helmsley so soon, her father just died a few months ago.  
  
Triple H: You'd stay healthy if you leave now Benoit.  
  
Benoit: I just want to let you know while you are here with this jerk, your daughter is missing out there.  
  
Stephanie: Lexy's missing?  
  
Benoit: Yeah, she wasn't in her locker room and nobody has seen her. That's why she didn't come out when big nose over here called her out.  
  
Triple H: She probably ran away.  
  
Benoit: From you, that's very unlikely.  
  
A car pulled up and two strong hands picked up Lexy from her position, lying on the concrete ground. The person walked away. Meanwhile Kane was in his locker room taking a shower. After he got out he looked into the mirror at himself admiring his evil soul until we see The Undertaker's image in the mirror. Kane ran out of the room screaming his head off while The Undertaker got closer to the mirror.  
  
Taker: You shouldn't have buried me, I'm not dead. Now I'm back here for you Kane.  
  
He walked out of the room. Stephanie turned a corner after giving herself time away from Evolution. She thought she saw the impossible.  
  
Stephanie: Mark?  
  
She ran to the place where she saw him headed only to find it empty.  
  
Stephanie: No, that's not possible, I'm just under too much stress. I'm going to need a vacation after all of this is over.  
  
Lexy woke up with a migraine. Somebody reached out to her with her medicine and she took it thankfully.  
  
Lexy: What are you doing here Jeff?  
  
Now we see Jeff Hardy sitting on the bed with a glass of water.  
  
Jeff: I got a call from one of our friends that you were in grave danger.  
  
Lexy: I was not!  
  
Jeff: Let me think, I found you lying in a deserted area somewhere where somebody like Evolution could have picked you up.  
  
Lexy: So you've been watching Raw.  
  
Jeff: Of course I have. Our friend told me about your illness.  
  
Lexy: My mother's back.  
  
Jeff: Mother?  
  
Lexy: Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Stephanie and Triple H walked into the door. Jeff got up alarmed and leaped at Triple H, but The Game just dragged the youngster outside. Lexy just got into a fighting position.  
  
Stephanie: I'm not here to fight you child.  
  
Lexy: Get out.  
  
Stephanie: So I hear from Hunter that you are my little girl, Alexandra.  
  
Lexy: So, you are my mother, who cares right now.  
  
Stephanie: I just wanted to get to know you better. I know that I haven't been around that much lately but now I will be.  
  
Lexy: It would be better if you weren't here then you being here with Helmsley.  
  
Stephanie: I just wanted to inform you that I might marry Triple H again. I want you to be at the wedding and join Evolution so we can be a real family.  
  
Lexy: No. I won't join Evolution.  
  
Stephanie got up pissed off.  
  
Stephanie: If you won't join us then we will have no problem taking you out with anybody else who gets in our way.  
  
Lexy: Mom, I have two words for you?  
  
Stephanie: What? Fuck off?  
  
Lexy: Suck it!!!  
  
Outside, Triple H had Jeff by the collar.  
  
Triple H: When did you get back?  
  
Jeff: That's none of your business.  
  
Triple H: Well I'm sorry but we're taking Lexy away. Well I'm not very sorry but you know what I mean.  
  
Jeff: You aren't taking her away!  
  
Before Triple H could answer, he got some Sweet Chin Music curtesy of HBK.  
  
Shawn: Are you okay Hardy?  
  
Jeff: Just fine....but Stephanie's in the room with Lex.  
  
They rush into the room to see Chris Benoit sitting on the bed stroking Lexy's hair as she was sleeping in his lap.  
  
Shawn: Chris!? I didn't see you enter the room.  
  
Jeff: Neither did I and where's Stephanie?  
  
Benoit: Keep your voices down. I came in from the window and scared Stephanie out the window.  
  
Shawn: I'm sure the billion dollar princess didn't like that.  
  
Benoit: No, she didn't like it at all.  
  
Jeff: How is she?  
  
Benoit: Alex, she's just in a state of exhaustion. She'll be fine but may I ask what brings you back to the WWE?  
  
Jeff: That's none of your business, Benoit.  
  
Benoit: If we are stuck with you then it is...  
  
Shawn: Chris, Jeff knock it off.  
  
The two named stormed off in different directions, Shawn looked at them leave before sighing and sliding into a chair. Triple H was in Eric's office with Randy Orton.  
  
Eric: What brings you two fine gentlemen into my office at this hour?  
  
Triple H: Stephy is new to Raw and I want to put her into a match.  
  
Eric: What kind of match? A bra and panties match or a lingiare match?  
  
Triple H: I want an three person mixed tag-team match where the guys can fight the girls and vice-versa.  
  
Eric: Okay, that will happen but who will be her tag partners and who are the opponents?  
  
Randy: I will be Stephanie's partner.  
  
Triple H: I also want you to order Kane to be Randy and Stephanie's partner.  
  
Eric: You know who would be easy to go up against? How about Lita and Jeff Hardy or Trish and Chris Jericho?  
  
Triple H: Aww Eric, that just won't do. You know the girl I want.  
  
Randy: We want Lexy verses two partners of her choice.  
  
Eric: Fine but you have to go tell her about the match then.  
  
Triple H: It's being taken care of as we speak.  
  
Batista sat down in the lunch room with Lexy. She started to get up but his fist hit the table and she froze.  
  
Batista: Don't worry, I'm not here to power bomb you again. That will be for another time. I am here to tell you that Eric has signed a match and you now have to go find two tag-team partners.  
  
Lexy: That's all right with me. Go tell Eric, I accept.  
  
Batista: What do I look like, a messanger?  
  
She looked at him strangely as he sulked away.  
  
Lexy: That guy is too weird. Now how am I supposed to find two partners. I don't know too many people here on Raw yet. Maybe I could get the Dudleyz to help. Damn it I wouldn't have this problem if I was on Smackdown. I would have the APA to do it or John Cena and Kurt Angle to help me.  
  
She spotted a guy close by and sat next to him.  
  
Lexy: Can I ask you a question?  
  
Maven: Okay.  
  
Lexy: If you were looking for two tag partners, where would you find them?  
  
Maven: Well...uh.  
  
Tommy: It depends on the reason you are looking for them and what type of partners you are looking for.  
  
Lexy: It's you again.  
  
Tommy: Tommy Dreamer and this is Maven. Maven this is, Miss...  
  
Lexy: Lexy. I'm looking for them because Evolution has convinced Bisch to put me in a match and I'm looking for fast paced wrestlers who have the moves.  
  
Tommy: I think I can round you up two partners then. I was wondering why you aren't asking Benoit and Michaels?  
  
Maven: Who would trust Benoit, he's just came over from Smackdown and Shawn is too busy with Hunter Hearst Helmsley to fight his lackeys.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Lexy: I'm from Smackdown too and Benoit, he's too mysterious and Shawn's a bit crazy when his Heartbreak Kid part of him comes out.  
  
Tommy: That settles it, go taunt Hunter some more while I go dig up some fast paced wrestlers with the moves.  
  
Shane: Are you trying to encourage my niece to get in trouble?  
  
Maven: Shane O'Mac.  
  
Tommy: Shane McMahon, what a surprise to see you here old friend after what Kane has done to you in the past.  
  
Shane: Now don't go putting ideas into her head.  
  
Maven: Wait, did you say niece?  
  
Shane and Lexy looked at each other. Lexy gave him the "you spilled now you explain" look.  
  
Shane: Well, this is my niece Alex McMahon.  
  
Maven: How come you never told us you had a niece before Shane!!??  
  
Tommy: Well excuse me, I have to find two partners for your relative.  
  
Shane: Partners? What does he mean partners?  
  
Lexy: I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Maven: Nope, we don't know what Dreamer's talking about.  
  
They were smirking at the newcomer.  
  
Shane: Don't give me that Alexandra Marissa McMahon!!!  
  
Lexy: Fine, Eric put me in a match and I need partners.  
  
Shane: How come you didn't ask me?  
  
Lexy: I don't want you getting hurt. Now I need to ask a favor for Benoit and Michaels.  
  
Maven: Hey I thought you wanted Tommy to find you partners?  
  
Lexy: I'm not going to ask them to be partners, I just want to cause some trouble.  
  
Shane: ALEXANDRA!!!  
  
Lexy: Bye Shane, Maven!  
  
She hurried off as Shane glared at Maven.  
  
Maven: Hey I'm not the one giving her the bad ideas, it was Dreamer. Not me, Dreamer! 


	5. Lexy's Partners

The Undercover Gal Chapter 5.....Lexy's Partners  
  
ESS: Sorry my compie was down for awhile. I don't own anybody except Lexy.  
  
Lexy made her way past the superstars, heading towards the women's locker room. She had hoped to see some sign of her tag partners but to no avail. In Eric's office, business was being discussed.  
  
Eric: Why do you want to be on Raw?  
  
?????: Because my friends are here.  
  
Eric: What do you expect to achieve while you are here?  
  
?????: I expect to protect them from assholes like you and Vince McMahon.  
  
Eric: I like you boy, now why did you leave Smackdown?  
  
?????: For revenge....  
  
Eric: Fine, you're hired, and are now the latest Raw superstar.  
  
?????: It was nice doing business with you.  
  
Eric: You need some way to make an impact. How about I put you in that big tag-team match that is about to happen.  
  
?????: Okay.  
  
Eric: Okay I want you to go to this locker room. Talk to him.  
  
The man left Eric's office. Lexy asked Benoit and Michaels to help her paint Evolution's locker room when the match was underway. Well at least do it themselves since she was in the match. Meanwhile Triple H was with the people involved in tonight's match....Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, and Kane.  
  
Triple H: Who do you think Lexy will have as partners?  
  
Randy: I would think Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit.  
  
Stephanie: Possibly them, they haven't bothered you lately Hunter.  
  
Kane: I want to get this over with.  
  
Triple H: I have to talk to Eric for a sec. I'll catch you later.  
  
Stephanie: Sure sweety, talk to you later.  
  
Triple H leaves the group for about fifteen minutes then returns with a giant smirk on his face.  
  
Randy: Hey Trips, what's with the good mood?  
  
Triple H: I just had Eric change the match. Instead of the match being a three on three match...it will be six on six now.  
  
Kane looks up with a spark in his eye. Now he thinks he will have more people to punish.  
  
Stephanie: So this means that Alexandra needs to find five partners instead of two.  
  
Randy: Where will she find them, she's still pretty new to Raw.  
  
Triple H: Batista, Matt Hardy, and I will now be your partners.  
  
Triple H smirked once more and lead the others to the ring. Evolution's theme went off as Triple H, Stephanie, Randy, and now Batista headed towards the ring. Triple H held the ropes open for Stephanie to go thru. Kane's pyro burned on the stage as Kane stalked towards the ring. Version 1 came to the ring next. They looked to the titantron as "Going Under" played. Unsure of herself, Lexy walked midway on the ramp. Remembering the powerbombs from Batista she prayed Tommy would come thru for her. Backstage Dreamer smiled his crooked smile.  
  
Dreamer: So Bischoff thinks he can throw us off by adding three more to each team. Well I'm prepared for that.  
  
"One of a Kind" followed by another theme came on. Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy skipped down to Lexy.  
  
RVD: You asked for two highflying superstars, who better then us?  
  
Jeff: But I see six of them in the ring.  
  
?????: Well Tommy said you guys would be over here.  
  
The next man coming out shocked everybody.  
  
Lexy: Shannon?  
  
Shannon: I want part of the action too. Eric hired me earlier.  
  
Jeff: Dude!  
  
RVD: That's my line.  
  
Shannon: I told you I'd get over here as soon as I could.  
  
Lexy: I remember you said that over the phone.  
  
Shannon: Are you okay? You really didn't sound good on the phone.  
  
Matt: Well isn't it my former MF'er. I got slapped because of you.  
  
Shannon laughed before turning to Matt.  
  
Shannon: I bet Lexy gave you as much as you deserved, if not more.  
  
Dreamer: Ah, my last two recruits.  
  
"Sexy Boy" played as Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit headed to the others. All of them raced into the ring while the heels went to the outside.  
  
Lexy: I told Dreamer I didn't want to get them involved!  
  
Benoit: Aww, you didn't miss me?  
  
Shawn: Don't think we're good enough?  
  
Shannon: Get off her back!  
  
Each one of the faces, had their eye on a member of the heels. It was Stephanie and Lexy, Shannon and Matt, RVD and Kane, Shawn and Randy, Chris and Hunter, and Jeff and Batista were glaring at each other. The match had ended in a no contest because they couldn't even get the match started. The groups listed above went right at it brawling with each other. Stephanie and Lexy's catfight on the outside lasted for a little while then Stephanie ran up the ramp with Lexy giving chase. The men were still fighting at ringside. Finally the heels made their exit among the crowd as Raw ended. The crowd left as the faces where still in the ring celebrating.  
  
Benoit: Another win for us.  
  
Shawn: But we didn't win.  
  
RVD: But we didn't lose.  
  
Jeff: Hey Shanny, where did Lexy go?  
  
Shannon: I don't know. She should be here with the rest of us.  
  
RVD: Dudes, if I remember correctly, when we started Stephanie retreated backstage with a wicked angry Alex after her.  
  
Shannon: That isn't good, what if she faints again.  
  
Shannon started running up the ramp with Jeff hot on his heels.  
  
Shawn: What do you mean again?  
  
Jeff: I don't have time to talk, we just have to find her.  
  
The others followed. A long while later they knew they had to quit for the night.  
  
Shawn: We can't look for her if we are tired Moore!  
  
Shannon: But she's my friend.  
  
Shawn: Then you go look for her.  
  
Shannon: You are so cowardly.  
  
Shane: Stop it both of you!!!  
  
Jeff pulled Shannon back while Chris pulled Shawn away.  
  
Shane: My niece is out there somewhere and you two are here fighting. Did you try her cell phone?  
  
Edge: I tried many times but didn't get an answer.  
  
Shane: Well I think we could get some rest then look for her again.  
  
Dreamer: But what if Evolution has her?  
  
Edge: There's nothing we can do then, Evolution all ready left the arena, I saw them with my own eyes.  
  
Jeff: Damn, Flair could have been anywhere backstage when the girls ran back there.  
  
Shane: I agree with Michaels, we need to refuel ourselves for the long search tomorrow.  
  
Shannon: But I am not done looking for her.  
  
Shane: Look, you just came out of a tough brawl, you don't have the energy to go walking around all night.  
  
Shannon: I don't have to take this bullshit, I'm out of here!  
  
He ran away from the group. Shawn shrugged him off and headed into his locker room. Shane sighed and walked off also, intending to go to his hotel. Tommy and Jeff weren't sure what to say or do so they quietly left the group. Edge and Chris Benoit were left standing there.  
  
Edge: Now what Chris?  
  
Benoit: I'm going to try to dream up a plan, you can do whatever you desire.  
  
Edge: I think I will go after the little blonde....he could get himself in trouble in the mind set he's in.  
  
Benoit: Fine.  
  
Benoit went into the room while Edge searched for Shannon Moore now. Just when he was about to give up from exhaustion, he ran into something, more like somebody. It was Shannon with his eyes open wide while a menancing Triple H stood infront of him.  
  
Triple H: Answer me kid!  
  
Edge: What's going on here?  
  
Triple H: I know you have her, now give her to us!  
  
Shannon: I told you all ready...  
  
Edge: We don't have Lexy, you do remember?  
  
Triple H: What the hell? I wasn't talking about Lexy, heck we don't even have her. I was talking about Stephanie McMahon. I know your little group has her and I want her back right now.  
  
Edge: But Hunter...we don't have her.  
  
Triple H: And we don't have Alexandra.  
  
Shannon: What the fuck? Where are they?  
  
Triple H: They better not be having a mother-daughter moment together.  
  
Triple H walked off while Shannon and Edge decided to turn in for the night. They didn't know that somebody was watching them leaving the arena.  
  
?????: You can't save them. I need them more then you guys do. They are mine!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Who is the person? What does he have to do with Stephanie McMahon and Lexy McMahon-Calloway? 


	6. A Scary Family Reunion

The Undercover Gal Chapter 6: A Scary Family Reunion  
  
ESS: Nothing much to say.  
  
Lexy woke up with a pounding headache. Moving from a lying to a sitting position, she placed her hand to her head. Her senses went into overload when she felt a bump there. It could have happened when she hit the floor after fainting....but then it also couldn't be. Stephanie was lying right next to her with a giant bump too.  
  
Lexy: Stephanie? Hello...mom wake up!  
  
Stephanie: What time is it?  
  
Lexy: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Stephanie: Fuck my head hurts like hell. I need an aspirin.  
  
Lexy: What do you remember about what happened?  
  
Stephanie: Well I was running from you then blank. Well...  
  
Lexy: Well what?!  
  
Stephanie: Don't take that tone up with me young lady! What do you remember?  
  
Lexy: I was going to hurt you badly but then surprisingly you were all ready on the ground then my memory fades.  
  
Stephanie: Well when Evolution finds me here you're in trouble.  
  
Lexy: What about my friends?  
  
Stephanie: I don't care about them.  
  
?????: Neither do I.  
  
Stephanie: Oh my...I was right!  
  
Lexy: But.......  
  
They looked up at the man infront of them.  
  
Taker: Yes, I'm back.  
  
Stephanie: Mark...  
  
Lexy: Daddy!?  
  
Taker: My loving girlfriend and daughter, nobody will be able to separate us again.  
  
Lexy: My friends will come for me.  
  
Taker: Let them try and let Evolution come too.  
  
Stephanie: They will.  
  
Taker: Look into my eyes.......  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes and moved her head away so she would not be facing him while Lexy was put into a trance.  
  
Taker: Steph, come on, it's me Mark.  
  
Stephanie: No, you're evil Taker.  
  
Taker: I'm only doing what's best for our family.  
  
Stephanie: But I don't love you anymore.  
  
Taker: Join me my sweet.  
  
Stephanie: I told you that...  
  
She had turned to look into his eyes. Stephanie then went into a trance too.  
  
RVD: We still haven't been able to find them and Evolution has no clue where they are either?  
  
They had looked for a few days but still could not find the two divas.  
  
Edge: That's what Trips said to Shannon and me.  
  
Jeff: Steph's been gone for awhile also?  
  
RVD: But we should look some more.  
  
Shannon: Won't you stop thinking about her that way Van Dam, she has a boyfriend all ready!  
  
RVD: What do you mean?  
  
Shannon: I mean we all know you like her but she's dating John Cena.  
  
Tommy and Shane O'Mac sighed in the background. They knew they would have to intervene this before it blew out of proportion.  
  
Shane: She isn't dating anybody, her friendship with Cena didn't go past the....well it didn't go past the friendship stage.  
  
Dreamer: Rob, she's way out of your league.  
  
Jeff: Well, she isn't currently dating any...."I'm All Grown Up!!!"  
  
Stephanie's music interrupted the xtreme superstar as a black cladded Stephanie McMahon walked down the ramp. Her dress was quite revealing.  
  
Shane: Is that my sister?!  
  
RVD: Whoa, maybe I should have dated her in the past while she was in charge of ECW...  
  
Edge: That's my former boss....  
  
Shannon: I don't care what you guys think about her. The last time we saw Stephanie she was being followed by Lexy. She must know where Lexy is then.  
  
Dreamer: What are you going to do about it?  
  
Shannon: I'm going out there and find out what she knows.  
  
A hauntingly familiar theme song slowing started.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you, fifty thousand tears I've cried....screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you....and you still won't hear me................  
  
Shane: That's....."Going Under"!!  
  
Lexy walked out to her theme song. She went into the ring wearing more revealing clothes then Stephanie, which were black also.  
  
RVD: Wow...  
  
Shane: That's my niece, bud.  
  
Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels watched from the shadows.  
  
Shannon: I have to go out there!  
  
Jeff: 'Something strange is going on.' Shan, don't it might be a...  
  
He was too late as the smallest one raced away.  
  
Edge: A what?  
  
Jeff: Trap.  
  
"Time to Play the Game," caught Stephanie and Lexy's attention. Hunter came out alone with a pissed off look.  
  
Triple H: Stephanie, where the hell were you? Having some kind of bonding?  
  
Lexy: Shut up Hunter.  
  
Stephanie: Who do the hell do you think you are?  
  
Triple H: I am your ex-husband and current boyfriend!  
  
Lexy: You are also quite annoying also.  
  
Triple H: Why you little....  
  
Shannon Moore came down without any music. He looked happy to see Lexy there.  
  
Shannon: Alex! You don't know how worried you had all of us.  
  
Lexy: I'm not friends with you.  
  
Shannon: I don't get it. What's wrong with you?  
  
Stephanie: She's ours Shanny.  
  
Shannon: Ours?!  
  
Triple H: Don't look at me, Stephanie and her kid are acting quite weird.  
  
Undertaker's movie and music played on the titantron. The lights turned off for a little while and when they came back on The Undertaker was standing over a downed Triple H and Shannon Moore. Paul Bearer was right behind him.  
  
Taker: You do not mess with my family!  
  
Ric: Woooo....is that The Undertaker?  
  
Batista: Like hell it is.  
  
Randy: We should get out there and help H.  
  
He had his hand on the door knob. A huge construction machine had been purposely placed outside the door.  
  
Randy: We're locked in.  
  
Dreamer: Deadman...Bearer.  
  
RVD: Oh shit, that's cool.  
  
Jeff: Pip up now.  
  
Edge: The door's lock.  
  
Shane: Let us the hell out!!  
  
Outside the faces' locker room, Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels stood there looking smug.  
  
Benoit: Tell me again why we had to do this?  
  
Shawn: Don't worry about it, they will thank us for it and so will Evolution...well maybe not Hunter's gang but oh well for them.  
  
Benoit: They are going to kill us.  
  
Shawn: What they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
Benoit: You mean, won't hurt us?  
  
Shawn: Hey they can't hunt what they can't kill, right?  
  
Benoit: Whatever. Now what?  
  
Shawn: We go do the confronting of McMahon. We have cooler heads while Evolution and the others are hotheaded.  
  
Benoit: What do we do about Taker?  
  
Shawn: We do whatever we have to do.  
  
The Undertaker, Lexy, and Stephanie went backstage where Shawn and Chris Benoit jumped Taker. Stephanie and Lexy ran away while Mark held his own against HBK and The Rabid Wolverine.  
  
Stephanie: What do we do about Michaels and Benoit?  
  
Lexy: Daddy can handle them. We just stay the hell away from them.  
  
?????: If it isn't the hoe bag princess.  
  
Stephanie: I know that voice....Jericho.  
  
Jericho: Where are you headed?  
  
Lexy: That would be none of your business, Jerky.  
  
Jericho: Pipe up brat.  
  
Stephanie: We have to go.  
  
Lexy: Got no time to waste with an Assclown.  
  
Jericho: You know Trips won't be happy when the has-beens let him out.  
  
Stephanie: Too bad for the has-beens then.  
  
Lexy: Maybe they'll heighten their defenses.  
  
Jericho: Well that's all you seem to have, defense.  
  
Lexy: Let me show you how offensive I can be!  
  
She kicked him in the balls. Stephanie stood over the agonizing male on the ground in front of her.  
  
Stephanie: Tell us since we don't have any, how does it feel to be kicked in the balls?  
  
Lexy: He doesn't seem to be in the talking mood mother.  
  
Stephanie: Oh well, we better get a move on then.  
  
They turned around to see the broad chest of Kane.  
  
Kane: Leave this place and never return.  
  
Bearer: Kane, get away from the girls!  
  
Paul Bearer walked out with Taker. Kane hastily took a few steps away.  
  
Bearer: Kane, you know I am your father.  
  
Kane: Very original.  
  
Taker: I hold the offer out, join us.  
  
Kane: No thanks brother.  
  
Taker: You should know I attend to bring back some of the old gang. The two brothers here on Raw and my two loyal guards.  
  
Kane: APA...  
  
Taker: Speaking of the two brothers, Gangrel had two groups of brothers I could use.  
  
Kane: I will help stop you.  
  
Bearer: Beat us, if you can.  
  
Kane: Why are you involving the others again, they are happy the way they are.  
  
Taker: I enjoy destroying lives, it turns me on. Join us or stay out of our business, Kane. That is your final warning.  
  
They left Kane standing there with a scowl on his face.  
  
************************************************************* 


	7. Jericho's Word Life

The Undercover Gal Chapter 7: Jericho's Word Life  
  
Kane is seen moving the construction truck out from the front of Evolution's locker room. Randy Orton, Ric Flair, and Batista look pissed off as they break the door down.  
  
Randy: So it was you Kane! Why we outta...  
  
Kane: I just arrived Orton.  
  
Batista: Then who put the truck in front of our locker room?  
  
Flair: I just hope H is okay.  
  
Triple H: Where were the three of you!?  
  
Hunter emerged from behind the truck.  
  
Flair: Hunter, we were just on our way.  
  
Triple H: Bull shit, what do you think you were doing, not coming to help me?!  
  
Randy: Don't blame us, somebody put this stupid truck in front of our door.  
  
Triple H turned his piercing glare on Kane.  
  
Kane: Don't go blaming me, blame your former friend and latest rival.  
  
Triple H: Benoit and Shawn are the "good guys." Why would they do that to us and their friends?  
  
Batista: Friends?  
  
Triple H: Shannon Moore's allies did not come to his rescue either.  
  
Chris Jericho limped to them. Hunter's unhappy look was returned by the King of the World.  
  
Triple H: Jericho, what do you want? I'm tied up with very important business.  
  
Jericho: This has nothing to do with business, this is strictly personal!  
  
Flair raised an eyebrow at his one-time rival.  
  
Flair: Personal?  
  
Jericho: I've seen what Taker's girls can do. You need me on your side.  
  
Randy: We're Evolution, why would we need a washed up Assclown like you?  
  
Jericho: Well they can kick you in the balls for one thing.  
  
Triple H: So, is that why you are walking like that. You let a McMahon do that to you? Which one was it?  
  
Jericho: Alexandra.  
  
Triple H: You let an eighteen-year-old, do that to you? My, my, my how weak you have become.  
  
Flair: Now who's the washed up has-been?  
  
Chris Jericho got into Hunter's face.  
  
Triple H: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Jericho: This is not a joke! I am not a joke and you will not look past me, you stupid son of a bitch!  
  
?????: Why don't you make a contribution right now to my sanity and do the one thing you never seem to be able to do...shut up!  
  
Triple H: I think we'll excuse you two, we have a deadman's room to destroy.  
  
Evolution walked away. Kane stayed behind though and sat on the truck.  
  
Jericho: What do you think you are doing here, you stupid asshole!!  
  
Playing with the chain around his neck, Cena looked up.  
  
Cena: I'm here to get back a friend.  
  
Jericho: Well you aren't strong enough, remember that time I defeated you?  
  
Cena: I vaguely remember that, but I do remember when I kicked your ass in one match.  
  
Jericho: What are you doing here, this is Raw.  
  
Cena: Well Heyman has me on suspension so I decided to come here to make the Raw superstars' lives a living miserable hell. And tonight, I'm going to show you the real meaning of ruthless agression! By the way Chris, I personally want to watch The Undertaker rip you limb by limb. Word Life!  
  
John Cena made his leave while Kane just smirked at the angered Candian in front of him.  
  
Jericho: What, you think you look so cool over there? Well freaks are not cool, freaks are losers! If you even think about making fun of me then I'll make that whole childhood burning thing seem like a paper cut after I get my hands on you.  
  
The Undertaker, Bearer, Stephanie, and Lexy were pissed off after they saw their locker room a disaster and Taker's urn was broken. He looked at his girls before yelling out to them.  
  
Taker: I want you to rip Triple H apart, limb from limb. I want you to bring me his heart.  
  
Stephanie: Okay.  
  
Lexy: That would be fun.  
  
Bearer: What will you do then Mark?  
  
Taker: Well Bitchoff has informed me that a certain rookie has challenged me. Stupid kid.  
  
Bearer: Who is the stupid kid now?  
  
Taker: Shannon Moore, he hasn't had enough yet and you'd think he'd back off after what I did to Helmsley and him earlier.  
  
Shannon Moore was all ready in the ring. He had a microphone in his hands.  
  
Shannon: I am going to hurt you dead man!  
  
Taker stood on the stage with a microphone too.  
  
Taker: In this arena, I am god and I believe that I'm going to come to that ring and kick your ass, boy.  
  
Taker quickly delivered an ass beating to the young superstar. As Taker went to the stage after an easy one, two, three...Shannon got back up.  
  
Shannon: You haven't broke me Taker, I'm still standing!  
  
Taker: You are standing because I have allowed it.  
  
Shannon: I want my friend back!  
  
Taker: But she doesn't want you back.  
  
Backstage Lexy, Stephanie, and Paul Bearer were watching from a TV.  
  
Bearer: Our master has once again proven that he is the best.  
  
Lexy: Tsk, that was only a rookie, many have defeated him in the past. I'm talking a stroll, don't bother me, I'll bother you.  
  
Stephanie: But Mark said we had to stay back there.  
  
Lexy: You know, I don't follow the rules. They can bite my ass for all I care.  
  
Bearer just looked at the divas with his twisted face.  
  
Stephanie: Fine, I'm going to tell Mark then!  
  
Lexy: Go right ahead, be my guest mom.  
  
Bearer: You shouldn't talk to your mother like that.  
  
Lexy & Steph: Stay out of it Paul!!!  
  
Lexy walked away. Stephanie stormed to the ring.  
  
Taker: What are you doing out here? It's very dangerous.  
  
Stephanie: Alexandra walked away.  
  
Taker: Excuse me?  
  
Stephanie: She wanted to go for a walk so she left the locker room.  
  
Taker: She will be punished!  
  
Lexy meanwhile shut off a hallway monitor. Going to a certain room, she entered and found somebody sitting with their back to her....holding a bag of ice.  
  
Lexy: What did Trish ever see in you?  
  
Jericho quickly turned his chair around and saw Lexy there. Normally, he would have lunged at the person but in this case, the Ministry could be close by.  
  
Jericho: Leave me alone Callo...McMahon.  
  
Lexy: It's McMahon-Calloway.  
  
Jericho: You all ready did enough damage to me.  
  
He indicated his testicles.  
  
Lexy: Sorry about that, hey if you want my opinion...  
  
Jericho: I don't want it!  
  
Lexy felt hurt. She was trying to be nice to him to make up for the ball kicking. Walking to the door she called out.  
  
Lexy: You deserve much better then Trish.  
  
Jericho looked up at that. Walking out Lexy encountered a "friend."  
  
Lexy: I heard you were around here.  
  
Cena: You leave a note and not even call.  
  
Jericho: John...  
  
Cena: Stay out of it Jericho, you can't see me!  
  
Lexy: It's okay Jerky, continue.  
  
Cena: I come here looking for my girlfriend and find her hanging out with two of my old rivals.  
  
Jericho: Hey John....  
  
Cena: I don't want to hear any crap from you Chris!  
  
Lexy: Who are your two rivals?  
  
Cena: First Taker, you were there for the old school/new school fights, then there's Jericho over there.  
  
Lexy: First of all, I'm not your girlfriend, second, Taker's my father, and finally...I'm not with Jericho.  
  
Jericho: Holy shit John Cena....run...WORD LIFE!!!  
  
He slammed his door shut while Lexy just smiled at something beyond Cena. John turns arounds and gets some soup bones to the face curtesy of Undertaker.  
  
Taker: You are in big trouble young lady.  
  
Lexy: Who me? Well what's my punishment?  
  
Taker: Alexandra Marissa....ugh you are to stay in the locker room at all times with Paul until I say so.  
  
Lexy: That's not fair!  
  
Stephanie: You will learn to obey orders!  
  
The next week, Eric had Vince in his office again.  
  
Eric: Are you sure you want that to happen?  
  
Vince: The Ministry has too much power and control. I will get that control back!  
  
Eric: How? Last time Flair had that, you did sic the nWo on this company.  
  
Vince: I intend to do it by....  
  
He whispered into Eric's ear. Eric's eyes looked worried.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	8. Vince's Scheme

The Undercover Gal Chapter 8: Vince's Scheme  
  
ESS: I don't own anybody!!! Alexandra is my creation and this goes for the other chapters.  
  
Vince opened the next Raw up with Eric Bischoff.  
  
Vince: I am the chairman of this compnay, I have demanded, no ordered Eric to have a special match tonight. Thirty-two superstars will compete, in a tournament, for a very special prize. You will get Stephanie McMahon!! You will see superstars competing like Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, RVD, Hardyz, Chris Benoit, Kane, even Eric Bischoff!  
  
Eric gave Vince a look of disbelief.  
  
Eric: But I don't want...  
  
Vince: You will be entered into this tournament Mr. Bischoff or you're fired!!  
  
The lights turned blue as The Undertaker and Stephanie McMahon came out. They got into the ring and Stephanie took Mark's hat and jacket.  
  
Taker: You dare auction off my...  
  
Vince: Your what? Wife? Heck you aren't married and I'm not auctioning her off. She is my daughter and I'm giving her to the winner of the tournament.  
  
Stephanie: You can't do that dad! He's my boyfriend and future husband!  
  
Vince: Whatever happened to Hunter Hearst Helmsley being your future husband?  
  
Stephanie: He's not the man I thought he was.  
  
Taker backed Bischoff and Vince into a corner.  
  
Eric: But what Vince hasn't told you yet, you the Undertaker and Paul Bearer will both be entered into this tournament also.  
  
Taker: Fine then, I'll win it and retain my girl.  
  
Vince: What!?  
  
Eric: You didn't know who to put in the last two spots in the tournament.  
  
Lillian stood with a microphone backstage.  
  
Lillian: You will now hear the candid thoughts about those entered into the tournament. What they have to say about it and about the prize.  
  
Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels were with her first.  
  
Benoit: What I think about the prize is that Stephanie McMahon was my boss and I would still be on Smackdown if she wasn't around. So I'm glad she was gone because I wouldn't have won this World Heavyweight Title. If I win, Steph could be my valet I guess.  
  
Shawn: Man, you have to love her, she is a McMahon. If I win, Stephanie and I are going to party like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Benoit: Who says you're winning?  
  
Shawn: I do, got a problem with that?  
  
Benoit: Yeah!  
  
Shawn: Yeah?  
  
Next with Lil was Paul Bearer and The Undertaker.  
  
Taker: I think this tournament is a piece of crap. Stephanie McMahon belongs to me and I will beat thirty-one other people to make sure it stays like that. Vince, you're little plan to break us up will backfire on you greatly! All I have to do is snap my fingers and things happen.  
  
Bearer: Stephanie does not belong to anybody except The Ministry.  
  
Now Evolution was standing with Lil.  
  
Triple H: Now let this be clear to the Deadman, I will take back what is mine. You brainwashed Stephy into believing she's happy with you but in real life, she loves me. It will not be Stephanie McMahon-Calloway, it will be Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley! I can beat the others because I'm that damn good!  
  
Flair: The Game can do that because Evolution is on his side. My figure-four leglock will make a guy tap, bam, one down, thirty more to go! One by one until Evolution comes out on top with the Evolution Princess.  
  
Randy: I don't like the screechy voice the Princess has but if Trips wants her, he will get her. I'm sure I just have to show her my body and she'll come drooling to me.  
  
Batista just glared into the camera before Evolution walked off. Test and Steiner were next.  
  
Steiner: She turned me down of Smackdown but here on Raw, I will make her my peep!  
  
Test: Steph and I were supposed to have gotten married but Hunter screwed that up. Now I will get back the girl of my dreams and punish her and Triple H badly! If she doesn't want me like Stacy didn't, I will make her want me! Talking time's over!  
  
Bubba Ray Dudley, Jeff Hardy, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, and Booker T wanted to talk now.  
  
RVD: Dude, Stephanie needs the right man to take care of her and there's none other then...Ro.....  
  
Booker T: The Book Man!  
  
RVD: Hey chill, that's not cool, I was about to do the R...  
  
Jeff: Xtreme pose!  
  
Dreamer: Hardcore style!  
  
Bubba: Call for tables!  
  
RVD: Let me talk!  
  
Dreamer: Tables are good but it will be I using the kendo stick on your ass.  
  
Bubba: I'll get D-Von to come out and table yours.  
  
Booker T: I'm going to win because I'm the tag-team champion.  
  
RVD: So am I!  
  
Jeff: I will show you the real meaning of xtreme!  
  
Bubba: We'll even table your xtreme...  
  
RVD: I will win!  
  
Jeff: Between your comment and your clothes, what have you been smoking?  
  
Refs had to intervene before they came to blows. Edge, Shannon Moore, and John Cena were waiting for their turn.  
  
Shannon: And we know that after we win Stephanie, then that's one more step closer in getting Alexandra back.  
  
Edge: We just wish this tournament were for Lexy. Anyway, we'll hold Steph hostage until Taker trades with us for Alex.  
  
Cena: Yeah what? I'm in this tournament. I'm going to kick ass and win, then I'll slap Stephanie's ass again.  
  
In the office, Austin, Eric, and The King were with Lil.  
  
King: I am going to win, I'm going to win and get me some puppies! Oh and to free her from Taker.  
  
Eric: I just found out that I was going to be in this thing. If I win I'll have Stephanie kiss my ass and be my personal servant!  
  
Austin: What!? You make Stephanie your servant? What!? No, that will not happen because I will stunner all those sumbitches out there and get Stephanie McMahon, bring her to room 3:16 and let her watch me stunner her father's lights out. Why? Because Stone Cold 3:16 says so!  
  
The superheroes where on the mic next.  
  
Hurricane: I will save citizen McMahon from evil-doer Undertaker. Then de-brainwash her!  
  
Rosey: Then we will go have dinner!  
  
Former Un-Americans Christian and Lance Storm glared at each other, having been forced to do an interview together.  
  
Lance: I'll help Stephanie get some help from professionals. She doesn't belong here.  
  
Christian: Heck yeah she does. Steiner won't make her his peep, she'll be my peep! Trish is my peep and Stephanie will be too.  
  
Lance: Have you forgotten, Stephanie and Trish have had a bad history together?  
  
Christian: They're girls, they'll get over it.  
  
Chris Jericho was in one alone.  
  
Jericho: Everybody thinks I'm going to win Steph because she can be my slave, uh uh uh...I want to use her to get something else I want. Daddy's little bitch needs an attitude adjustment and I'm the one to give it to her.  
  
Kane scared Lillian away during his interview but picked up the microphone to continue.  
  
Kane: I will dethrone my brother in any way I can, even if that is taking care of his girl. I'm going to grab her little neck and choke slam her onto the mat.  
  
Rock: You are going to hurt her? No it will be the people's champion, The Rock, winning the two penny slut! For making my life a living miserable hell, the rest of her life will be...a living miserable hell!  
  
The Rock and Kane were about to fight but Matt Hardy stepped in front of the camera.  
  
Matt: Stephie didn't treat me right on SD! Now I will make her MF'er number two.  
  
Maven: Like she would want to be with you.  
  
Matt: If I win her then she's all mine.  
  
Richards: Who will be your first mother fucker?  
  
Matt: Huh?  
  
Richards: MF'er?  
  
Maven: Don't mind him, Vicky and Stevie are delusional and crazy.  
  
Matt: I'll make Moore be MF'er Version 1 and give them a Raw dose of Mattitude.  
  
There was only one person left, that has not been interviewed.  
  
Shane: Vince, I will win my sister back and take her to my house where I will take care of her until she is better. Kane, Undertaker, Test, stay the hell away from my sister! After I get back Stephanie, I will get back my niece too, Lexy. Undertaker, this will be your judgement day!  
  
Lexy decided to have an interview.  
  
Lexy: I've read all the rules and I intend to break some of them when I make sure my sister stays in my family. Uncle Shane, Uncle Kane, my dad will destroy both of you.  
  
Stephanie: First of all, dad I don't like this tournament. You will pay for that but for other comments. Shane, there's nothing wrong with me and I won't go to your place. Test, stay the hell out of my life! Finally Kane, stay away from me! I will only stay with The Undertaker.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	9. The Tournament Kicks Off

Undercover Gal Chapter 9: The Tournament Kicks Off  
  
ESS: I'm sorry if the next two chapters are confusing. Read and review please!!!  
  
The tournament was about to begin. A chart showed sixteen superstars on one half and sixteen on the others, after the first round there would be eight superstars on each side. After the second round there would be four superstars on each side, then two, and then finally there would be one on each side. They would fight each other and the winner would get Stephanie. JR and Coach sat by awaiting the first two stars.  
  
"WOOOOO......."  
  
Ric Flair made his way down the ramp in his robes. Vince had said that the names of the people were random, but nobody believed him. Chris Jericho came out with that cocky grin of his. He had lost to him before, but now he would be careful.  
  
Jericho: I have to beat this has-been to come one step closer to winning Stephanie, this will be simple.  
  
Flair: I have beat you once, I can beat you again Chris. I'm doing this for the champ.  
  
Jericho: Former champ, Benoit is the champ now.  
  
Vince: One thing gentlemen. This match will be a submission match.  
  
Chris and Ric went at each other with their own submission move and they used each others moves also. When Jericho had Flair in the Figure-Four Leglock, Ric raked Chris' eyes. Chris ducked under an elbow and after a leg sweep, Flair was set for the Walls of Jericho. Chris won the match soon after.  
  
Jericho: I'm the king of all I see!  
  
On the other side of the chart, two of the other sixteen superstars were about to fight. Scott Steiner quickly finished Maven off with his brute strength. Back on the first side of the chart Rosey and The Hurricane were about to fight.  
  
Hurricane: I am your leader, lay down and let me save the damsel in distress.  
  
Rosey: I will save her and become a better hero then you are.  
  
The Hurricane suffered a Rosey splash and was down for the three count. The Hurricane looked up at Rosey with pain, from the betrayal in his eyes.  
  
Rosey: I'm Super Rosey now!  
  
On the second side of the chart, The King waited for his opponent. JR was very worried about his co-announcer while Coach wanted to see King get it.  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
Paul Bearer came out. Jerry thought Paul was his opponent but then Undertaker's music played. The Undertaker walked out eerie as usual. He got into the ring but King ran out of it. Now Jerry wanted to beat Mark, or at least weaken him for somebody else, but he didn't want to be put to rest by the deadman.  
  
Coach: Fight King!  
  
JR: Put your conscience aside Jerry and run away! Nobody would blame you.  
  
The King went to his booth while the ref counted him out. Taker walked up the ramp but not before giving both Jerry and Coach a chokeslam into the table.  
  
JR: Darn you Taker! Darn you!  
  
Back on the first side, Matt Hardy paced around in the ring, at least he didn't have to fight Taker like King did. Jeff Hardy raced out and glared at his older brother.  
  
Jeff: You and me again.  
  
Matt: Listen Jeff, we don't have to fight. I will forgive you for trying to break up our team. We can be the Hardyz again.  
  
Jeff: I will always be a Hardy, you are a fraud!  
  
He leaped at his brother and started pummeling him. Shannon Moore raced out a gave Matt a neckbreaker when the ref was down. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and gave his older brother a Swanton Bomb. One, two, three....Matt was defeated by Jeff, with help from Shannon. All three men stayed in the ring as Steven Richards came out. It was time for the third match on the second half of the chart. Matt and Jeff Hardy brought their fight outside the ring while Steven fought against Shannon. Shannon defeated Steven and even avoided the Widow's Peak from Victoria.  
  
Shannon: I did it!!  
  
Batista defeated Booker T in the fourth match on the first side of the chart. Now it was going to be the fourth match on the second side of the chart. Test walked out in the right mind set He started to have a fit when he found out his opponent was none other then Shane McMahon.  
  
Shane: You will not touch my sister Test.  
  
Test: She will be my sex slave if I win.  
  
Shane: I won't allow you to win then.  
  
Test survived a flying elbow from Shane and delivered a Pump Handle Slam for the victory.  
  
Randy Orton came out smirking as usual. Christian walked out with Trish. Evolution, Rock, and Mick Foley were banned from the ring. Trish did her interference early in the match. She got onto the apron and yelled at Orton.  
  
Trish: Christian will win, leave him alone!  
  
Orton kissed Trish on the lips while holding on to her. Christian was pissed as he rushed at Randy. Randy moved and Christian ran into Trish. Crying out she hit the floor and while the ref was attending to her, Christian used Randy's Intercontinental Title and rammed it into Randy's face. Christian won the match and then went backstage with Trish to attend to her bruises. The next match went rather fast. Eric Bischoff lied down for Rob Van Dam to pin but RVD leaped onto the turnbuckle and gave his GM a Five Star Frog Splash.  
  
Lance: Everybody, I'm still not boring.  
  
?????: Why don't you get a life reekazoid?  
  
Lance: Not him....  
  
He turned around to see Edge in the ring. Lance tried beating Edge but Edge was the far more experienced one, after ducking a clothesline, he ran at the ropes. Coming back he gave Storm a spear, giving him the match. The next match lasted about thirty minutes and would be remembered as a classic. It was The Rock verses....Austin. Once again The Rock would come out on top.  
  
JR: There are only four more first round matches left. Two from the first half of the chart and two from the second half.  
  
Kane came out ready to torture the next person to walk out onto that stage.  
  
JR: I feel bad for whoever has to face Kane.  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
Kane set off his pyros in the ring again as Paul Bearer made his way down the ramp. He did that mostly to scare off Paul but also to show his father which one of Taker and him were more deadly.  
  
Bearer: You're nothing, you are weak Kane!  
  
Kane: Then you will be the first tonight to see how weak I am.  
  
The Undertaker and his girls would walk out to the stage but while they were walking down it, Evolution ran out from opening in the sides of the ramp and stood at the bottom of it, awaiting The Ministry. Randy and Flair might be out of the running for Stephanie, but Batista was still in it and Triple H still had to have his first round match to see if he was still in the running. Ric Flair and Batista attacked Taker on head strong. Randy taunted Lexy a bit while Triple H ran his hand thru Stephanie's hair.  
  
Stephanie: I am not afraid of you.  
  
Triple H: Then why are you quivering?  
  
Randy: Chick, I'm Randy Orton, legend killer.  
  
Lexy: I know who you are.  
  
She kicked him in the lower regions but then grabbed her foot.  
  
Randy: You like? It's all steel padded. I learned from Jericho's mistake.  
  
Lexy: I can see that. But did you expect this?  
  
She gave him a chick kick to the face but when she ran at Triple H, Batista caught her. Angerily she looked back to her father because he was the one who was supposed to be fighting Batista. The Undertaker had his hands full with both Flair and Kane.  
  
Lexy: We can talk about this, can't we?  
  
Batista: No.  
  
Randy: I tried to be nice but you didn't want to be nice to me.  
  
Lexy: Your fearful leader is harrassing my mother.  
  
Stephanie: Hunter, please don't do this.  
  
He pushed Stephanie away after kissing her. Then H walked away from her while going back up the ramp. Randy Orton followed while Batista pushed Lexy into her mother. Ric Flair and Kane scampered away after Taker went berserk.  
  
Bearer: He will pay dearly!  
  
Chris Benoit and John Cena went at it for awhile but The current World Heavyweight Champion lost to the doctor of thugonomics. Afterwards they shook hands and part their different ways. Bubba Ray Dudley came out but was soon followed by Tommy Dreamer. Both men fought on the ramp before they took it in the ring. The hardcore stuff came in early and the ref actually decided to change the match to a hardcore one since he knew what Bubba and Tommy were capable of. D-Von ran out at the end and helped Bubba put Tommy into a table. The Dudley got the pinfall and exited the ring. The last match in the first round was the most deadly one. Triple H came out first. Shawn Michaels came out next. The match lasted just as long as the Rock/Austin match. Evolution ran out and helped power Hunter Helmsley to a win over his long time rival HBK.  
  
Triple H: One step closer, four more rounds to go.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The first round was over. On the first part of the chart Chris Jericho defeated Ric Flair, Rosey defeated The Hurricane, Jeff Hardy defeated Matt Hardy, Batista defeated Booker T, Christian defeated Randy Orton, Edge defeated Lance Storm, Kane defeated Paul Bearer, and Bubba Ray Dudley defeated Tommy Dreamer.  
  
The first round results for the second part of the chart were Scott Steiner defeated Maven, The Undertaker defeated Jerry Lawler, Shannon Moore defeated Steven Richards, Test defeated Shane McMahon, Rob Van Dam defeated Eric Bischoff, The Rock defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena defeated Chris Benoit, and Triple H defeated Shawn Michaels. 


	10. The Deadly Crash

The Undercover Gal Chapter 10: The Deadly Crash  
  
ESS: There's a real plot twister at the end. The next chapter introduces a new character.  
  
Chris Jericho had gotten a long break since his match had been the first one. Rosey was all ready in the ring.  
  
Rosey: I'm the winner!  
  
Jericho: Hold on you big S.H.I.T! Doesn't it mean shit, hard, in, toliet? Because you are no superhero in training.  
  
Rosey: I will make you eat your words.  
  
Jericho: I'm not the fat pig, that would be you.  
  
They started their match. The Hurricane, Shane Helms came from behind after the ref was trying to fix a turnbuckle pad and low blew Rosey. Rolling out of the ring, Hurricane ducked down. Chris performed his Lionsault and got the pin. The Hurricane came into the ring to talk trash to the downed S.H.I.T, but Jericho gave him a bulldog.  
  
Jericho: This is my spotlight, not yours!!  
  
Backstage he ran into Christian.  
  
Jericho: Hey Chris, you know something.  
  
Christian: What?  
  
Jericho: If I defeat the winner of the Jeff Hardy/Batista match and not only do you defeat your brother Edge, but the winner of Bubba Ray Dudley/Kane match...we will face each other.  
  
Christian: That would give me another chance to defeat you again.  
  
Scott Steiner came to the ring, knowing that if he defeated this opponent and Test defeated that weakling, then they will fight each other.  
  
Taker: Steiner, are you ready to die?  
  
Steiner and Taker went right at it. Stacy walked out with her long legs and walked to the apron. Scott and Taker looked at her before she went to slap them. They worked together to bring her in, the hard way. The match continued when Scott went for a suplex, Taker reversed it into a Tombstone Piledriver. Taker was the one walking away while Stacy was kicking at Steiner's ribs. Jeff Hardy's quickness was no match for Batista's power in the next match.  
  
Batista: Evolution will rule over the outcasts.  
  
Jeff: Who are you calling the outcasts?!  
  
Batista: You and your little friends.  
  
Batista left the ring while Jeff slid outside to the ground. Shannon Moore ran out to help Jeff to his feet when Test strolled out. Test was once again joined at ringside by Scott Steiner. They evaded Stacy when she came out for some more revenge. Steiner grabbed Stace by the hair and took her outside the ring. While Test was distracted, Shannon rolled him up while grabbing the tights. Jeff gave Scott a Twist of Fate, then kissed Stacy before running back to hold Shannon's arm up in victory.  
  
Jeff: You're the man.  
  
Shannon: No, we are...  
  
They cleared out as the next anticipated match was going to begin. Christian skipped out, still happy about his cheating win over Randy Orton. Edge came out, remembering his feud a while ago with his brother when they had broken up.  
  
Christian: I am the better man.  
  
Edge: Yeah, right.  
  
Christian: I'm the star, Christian and Edge, it was all about me, me, me!!  
  
Edge: You self-centered bastard, get your head out of the clouds. How about we do the five second pose?  
  
Christian: What the heck, sure.  
  
They started doing it, soon though Edge grabbed his brother's hair and pulled him down to the mat. In the end, Edge came out on top and Christian was eating his older brother's dust. Rob Van Dam and The Rock duked it out next. Everybody was sure Rocky would win but Austin would come out there and stunner Rock. RVD rolled over The Rock for the win. Austin got into his enemy's face.  
  
Austin: You do not screw with Stone Cold Steve Austin!  
  
He looked at Rob, gave him a beer, and was about to give him the stunner after he started drinking it. Van Dam knew he would try so he stopped Austin with a spinning heel kick. Giving Austin the middle fingers, RVD posed before leaving the ring. Kane defeated Bubba Ray Dudley next and for the last match Hunter Hearst Helmsley cheated to win over John Cena.  
  
Lillian: We are down to the final eight contestants. We will interview the final four after this round.  
  
Chris Jericho defeated Batista, making that one Evolution member left in the running for Stephanie. The Undertaker easily destoyed Shannon Moore again. Kane was too powerful for the speedy Edge. Triple H tortured Rob Van Dam into submission. Backstage Stephanie was getting nervous.  
  
Stephanie: It's getting so close to the end, I'm afraid of my fate.  
  
Bearer: You must believe in Mark. He can pull this one thru.  
  
Lexy: You don't understand Bear, you just came back to the WWE formerly the WWF you know. Triple H, Hunter Helmsley isn't easy as those loser superstars back then.  
  
Stephanie: There are a few exceptions though. Who are the other two in the running?  
  
Lexy: You don't want to know.  
  
Stephanie: I really do Lex.  
  
Lexy: Kane and Jerky.  
  
Stephanie: No, they can't have me.  
  
Bearer: Calm down Mistress Stephanie, the master will win and then we will take care of your father.  
  
Lexy: I'm going out again. I've got some business to get done.  
  
Bearer: Mistress Alexandra, you are all ready on punishment.  
  
Lexy: Don't worry about me.  
  
Shannon Moore, Jeff, Benoit, Edge, Shawn, Tommy, Cena, Rob, and Shane McMahon were greatly disappointed about being eliminated.  
  
Lillian: I am here now with Chris Jericho who will face Kane in the next round. Mr. Jericho, what is going thru your mind at the moment?  
  
Jericho: I am going to win this thing. I have my own reason in wanting to win it. About Kane, I've defeated him before remember that Last Man Standing match, sure you do. Just to warn Taker, Triple Nose, whoever I have to face next afterwards, you will feel the wrath of Y2J!  
  
Kane stood in the room.  
  
Kane: What? Going to make that childhood burning thing feel like a paper cut?  
  
Jericho: You sure damn right I am going to make it feel worse then that.  
  
Kane: I will destroy you, Taker, Helmsley, Stephanie, anybody I have to.  
  
Triple H and The Undertaker were having a backstage brawl while Jericho's interview was going on. Somewhere in the parking lot, a car was heard screeching before it crashed into a fence. The car was on fire and there was mass chaos around it. All of the final four went to the parking lot to see Paul Bearer standing there with a twisted look on his face. Stephanie was bawling her eyes out.  
  
Taker: What the fuck is going on out here?  
  
Test got out of the flaming car looking distressed.  
  
Test: I didn't mean to...she came out of nowhere!  
  
Jericho: What do you mean, what's happening?  
  
Stephanie: He ran Alexandra over! She's trapped somewhere under that car.  
  
Kane just stared at the fire, as if in a trance while Chris Jericho, Triple H, and The Undertaker tried to move the car to no avail.  
  
Bearer: Kane, just don't stand there...help!!  
  
Taker: I don't feel her spirit, she's gone.  
  
Stephanie: ALEXANDRA!!!  
  
Jericho just closed his eyes and looked away from the fire while Triple H just walked away, not knowing how he was feeling.  
  
Taker: Calm down Steph, there's nothing more we can do.  
  
Stephanie: Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. That was my daughter under there. She's gone now and we were arguing lastly. You were brought back to life, can't you do that for Lexy?!  
  
Taker: It's very complicated Stephanie, Lexis would go thru so much pain and torturement, I don't want to give her that.  
  
Test: I'm sorry Calloway, it was an accident!  
  
Taker: Get out of my face before I kill you Test!  
  
Test didn't have to be told twice as he scurried away. Close by someone was watching closely....somebody came behind the person.  
  
Shawn: I know what you are doing!  
  
Benoit: That's none of your business, Lexy died because of Test. What I plan to have happen to Stephanie now will be better for her.  
  
Shawn: I know you helped her end her miserable life. You are going to pay.  
  
Benoit: Not now Shawn. You heard Test, it was an accident.  
  
Shawn: That's total and complete bull, you are just putting the blame on Test.  
  
Benoit: I lost a friend today too, so cut the crap!  
  
Shawn: If you hurt Stephanie, you will not ever step a foot in the WWE again...nor will you step a foot on this earth.  
  
Benoit: What, will you kill me?  
  
Shawn: She was one I looked over and you gave her to the devil.  
  
Benoit: Get the fuck out of my way Michaels before I do something I will regret.  
  
HBK stepped out of Chris Benoit's way as the Rabid Wolverine stalked away.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	11. Stephanie's Tears

The Undercover Gal Chapter 11: Stephanie's Tears  
  
ESS: Santana belongs to Princess-of-Evolution...I only own Lexy. Thanks for reading this fic and that's all I have to say.  
  
Stephanie: I don't care if she'll be in great pain, I want you to bring her back to me.  
  
Taker: Why don't you worry about yourself, there are only four more people left including me. I will win then end Vince's evil life.  
  
Chris Jericho came into the ring and awaited Kane. Kane came out from behind and attacked him. The match lasted awhile but Chris Jericho came out as the better man. Chris Jericho would advance to meet the winner of the next explosive match containing The Undertaker and Triple H.  
  
Triple H: The Ministry is dead but the Game is forever!  
  
Taker: We will see about that Hunter.  
  
They started the deadly match, Taker was bearing quite well against Hunter in the first half of the match. When the ref took a bump, Ric Flair ran to ringside. He rolled in a sledgehammer which the Game took full advantage of...hitting the skull of The Undertaker. After a few more shots to the head, Taker was busted open. Triple H pinned Mark, while Flair held the Phenom's feet down. Paul Bearer ran out to help Taker into a sitting position.  
  
Triple H: She's mine Taker! I told you, I told you so! I just have to beat that Assclown and get Stephanie.  
  
Taker: No, you can't have her.  
  
Chris Jericho walked out with a microphone in his hands.  
  
Jericho: Trips, how about we carry this match out all ready? You aren't scared to fight me are you?  
  
Triple H: You know I've been in a match just now and you want me to take you on?  
  
Jericho: Aww, little Game a itty bitty baby?  
  
Triple H: Fine, get your ass in this ring Jericho so we can begin this match.  
  
They brawled all over ringside and even made their way to the backstage area. There, Evolution pulled a four-on-one assault, attacking Chris before the refs could pull them away. After a Pedigree, Triple H pinned Chris Jericho for the win. Now Stephanie was his forever. He made his way back to the ring and grabbed a mic.  
  
Triple H: Dead man, I've done it. I won Stephanie McMahon so now you can get your ass out here and undo any voodoo you put on her.  
  
Stephanie, Taker, and Paul Bearer came to the ring.  
  
Taker: I will get her back Helmsley, you can count on that.  
  
Triple H: Stephanie....I still do love you.  
  
Stephanie remembered everything before she was brainwashed. She ran into Hunter Helmsley's arms and started to cry. Taker and Paul Bearer slowly got out of the ring and headed to the back. Taker was cursing loudly and complaining to Bearer. Taker looked back to the ring as Stephanie and Hunter were embracing in the ring.  
  
Taker: At least she's happy, for now I'll let her stay with Evolution but I will get back my girl.  
  
Bearer: What are you going to do now? You just lost your girlfriend and your daughter.  
  
Taker: I'll bring her back to life.  
  
Bearer: But you just told Stephanie.  
  
Taker: I lied. If I can't have Stephy then I'll have Lexy to control. Lets go, I have a few people I have to visit.  
  
Chris Benoit was seen in his locker room talking to somebody on the phone.  
  
Benoit: It went just as we hoped it would.  
  
?????: Where do we go from now?  
  
Benoit: I have a friend in Canada who you can stay with. Her name is Santana and she will stay with you. She has a brother in the WWE.  
  
?????: Do I know her brother?  
  
Benoit: Well sorta, but don't worry. The two of you will get along pretty well.  
  
?????: I'm putting all my trust in you Chris, don't let me down.  
  
Benoit: Don't worry, Santana is very trustworthy.  
  
?????: Okay then, I'll contact you in a few days to see what's going on there.  
  
Benoit: No, I'll contact you. Wait, I have a better idea, how about I bring you to my house so you two can meet?  
  
?????: Fine.  
  
Benoit: We leave at eight a.m. tomorrow morning.  
  
?????: I'll be ready.  
  
The next morning Chris Benoit and his friend was getting off of the plane. They take a taxi to Benoit's house. The house is very warm and cozy. A guy shows them around. He has green eyes and short black hair.  
  
Benoit: Okay, this is my friend's sister Santana Michaels. Santana meet....Alexandra McMahon-Calloway.  
  
Lexy: You're Shawn's sister?!  
  
Santana sees the brown hair, hazel eyed girl. She remembers something from watching Raw the other night.  
  
Santana: Chris, can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Benoit: Sure thing Miss Michaels. Lexy I'll be right back in a little while.  
  
Santana: Don't worry Alex, you're safe here. Here talk to my friend, you haven't met her yet.  
  
Alexandra looks at the superstar in front of her. Lita gives her a half smile. Meanwhile Chris and Santana walks into another room.  
  
Santana: She's supposed to be dead!  
  
Benoit: Well, she's not dead. It was only fake.  
  
Santana: Fake? Do the other wrestlers know? Does my brother know?  
  
Benoit: Well, besides her, only me. I need a place to put her, only for a little while. Please Tana (Tan-na), Shawn needed somewhere to put his sister and now there's someone else who needs a place to stay.  
  
Santana: Fine, she can stay. It's not my place to say since this is your place. Well...  
  
Benoit: Um, it's been awhile since I last visited, what's new with you?  
  
Santana: I'm doing great here, I'm third in my class.  
  
Benoit: Ah, still training for the WWE?  
  
In the other room, Lita and Lexy were talking.  
  
Lexy: Uh, hey Lita.  
  
Lita: Hi. I'm sorry, Santana didn't introduce you to me.  
  
Lexy: I'm Lexy. I really look up to your highflying styles.  
  
Lita: Thanks, it is nice to meet you.  
  
Lexy: I've heard so much about you from my friends. I'm sorry about your injury.  
  
Lita looked down at her ankle. Her injury has kept her out for a few months.  
  
Lita: It's no biggie. I'll be back in the ring in no time flat. So who has talked about me?  
  
Lexy: Well, there's Jeff and Shannon, and Edge and Tommy Dreamer.  
  
Lita: Ah, those friends. How's Shannon doing? I heard what Matt did to him.  
  
Lexy: He's fine, I slapped Matt Hardy for that.  
  
Benoit and Santana walked back into the room.  
  
Benoit: Alexis, I'm leaving now. I'll update you in a few days.  
  
Lita: Don't worry, she'll be okay here with us.  
  
Santana: I'll be talking to you too soon Benoit.  
  
Chris left while a uncomfortable silence was left behind.  
  
Santana: I hear you're related to superstars too. The WWE is in your blood.  
  
Lexy: You can say that.  
  
Lita: Hm?  
  
Santana: She's a McMahon.  
  
Lita's eyes turned to slits as she looked at Lexy. Her relationship with McMahon's weren't the best. She hated Vince and despised Stephanie.  
  
Santana: Also, she's a Calloway....McMahon-Calloway.  
  
Lita: Interesting.  
  
The days went by pretty quickly. Stephanie was in Evolution's locker room with a depressed look on her face. Randy Orton put down the weights he was lifting and sat on top of the couch, close to her.  
  
Randy: What's wrong babe?  
  
Stephanie: There's nothing wrong with me Orton, mind your own business.  
  
Batista walked into the room with Ric Flair.  
  
Flair: How is everybody today?  
  
Batista: Okay.  
  
Stephanie: Fine.  
  
Randy: Stephy's not feeling cheery today.  
  
Batista: Oh, why is that?  
  
Stephanie: I've been thru a lot in the past few days, can't I women get a break?  
  
Triple H: Back off guys.  
  
The room became quiet as they see Triple H leaning in the doorway.  
  
Triple H: Don't the three of you have matches to prepare for?  
  
Flair, Batista, and Orton quickly went back to their own business as Triple H and Stephanie stared eye to eye at each other.  
  
Triple H: Come on Steph, lets take a walk.  
  
Down the hallway, Triple H turned to Stephanie.  
  
Triple H: What's on your mind? Even the guys can see you are not yourself, and they are numbskulls.  
  
Stephanie: Things are just different, being away from Mark and all.  
  
Triple H: Don't tell me you still have feelings for the guy.  
  
Stephanie: No, but I do for my child.  
  
Triple H: She was...things will get better Steph.  
  
The Undertaker was quite busy in his locker room.  
  
Taker: Vince and Helmsley will pay for taking Stephanie. Our power is still strong though.  
  
Bearer: Have you been able to bring back Mistress Alexandra?  
  
Taker: No, usually I should be able to, but it hasn't been working for me.  
  
Bearer: Well, how about the brothers?  
  
Taker: I have not focused on them. It took a lot of energy to convert two others.  
  
The doors are opened together. Faarooq and Bradshaw walk in.  
  
Taker: My bodyguards are back.  
  
******************************************************** 


End file.
